Mike: The monster with in TDRI FanFic OLD!
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: THIS IS OLD PLEASE NO POSTING HATEFUL COMMENTS ABOUT MY SPELLING IT GOT WAY BETTER THEN WHEN I WAS MAKING THIS I MAY REDO THIS WHEN I HAVE THE TIME FOR NOW NO MEAN COMMENTS!
1. The Start Of Something

_**Okay this is really old in fact it was made up before we will be friends forever my account act up and I wasn't able to post it, now I am posting it! So please no hatefull comment and I know there is a story with this idea out now there was not in the time of making this.**_

_**Zoey pov**_

_before you ask it was just a other season of this show, it started normal, but now it's like a living nightmare._

"I told you I would win, I'll always win." Mike said as he look at me. _Mike started out normal, but Scott made him snap and break, all Mike thinks about now is winning, he doesn't care about us, Me and Cameron, only the money._

"Mike! Please stop! The money isn't as good as you friends! And I found out the hard way." Zoey said. Mike put a I don't care face and walk off into the small woods. I was lost, if anything I would be eaten by the wolves before I was voted out.

Scott! That all I could think of, him being a jerk couldn't stop making fun of Mike, have to tell everyone about his illness. If it wasn't for him this wouldn't have started. The end fight is near for me, it get kill by Mike, wolves are voted out.

Now I just feel bad for Cameron, once I'm gone he is all by himself, no help. I don't think Scott will help, and B may are may not, Dawn could are could not help it if she picks to. Lighting no way.

_So your wondering how did this all started? Will it started on season six, once more me and Mike where on that dumb small boat as it went to the island for a other time. Chris said he run out of ideas._

"So a other season Mike." I said, Mike look away, this is when I should had feel something was off. "Mike?"

"Ha? Oh sorry Zoey ya, a other season. Great..." He said. Another thing that was off about him he didn't want to go to this season.

"It will be fine Mike." I said, with a smile. At this time I thought he was scare of Scott, but soon I found I was wrong.

"Zoey I have-" Then like in the first season Lighting cut him off, and in fact toss us overboard. Mike fall head first but soon got himself up from the water.

"So what did you said?" I asked. Mike then seem to be in deep thought if he should say something are not.

He sigh, "You'll find out soon." He said. Number 3 a other reason why I should have knew something was wrong, he was scare.

Chris ride over on a small boat. "Should I help are should I not?" Then he blow up the big boat and ride off. "No I shouldn't." He said.

"Jerk!" Mike said, that to me was to OCC as it said. This is where I should have knew something was wrong, Mike wasn't normal, will as normal as he is.

"Mike it's fine, Chris is always that way, remember?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"Ya Zoey I do, let's get back to the island before the-" Then he notice that Scott was swimming around yelling. "Never mind it's going after Scott." He said, with a somewhat evil smile.

"No get lost! I give it back!" Scott yell as he swim around.

"ha-ha that so funny! Good luck getting away Scott."

"Mike! Even so I hate Scott he shouldn't get kill hurt yes, but kill no." I said.

"You pick what you pick." Mike said.

_By the time we got to the island a lot of us where cold. Chris thought it was funny and put us into our team, I got on the team Loser, with Cameron, Mike, Scott, Dawn, B, and Jo. And team winners had lightning, Dekota, Brick, Sam,Staci and Anne Maria._

_Me, Mike and Cameron pick to rename Team Loser, Team Campers. Way better name, Anna Maria pick to keep their team name the Winners._

_We all right away went to are homes, two wooden log made houses._

"Nice, and easy to put on fire." Mike said.

"What?" I asked, stock full me, he more likely didn't mean for anyone to hear the last part.

Mike give me a what did I say look before going in, I as soon as I could walk over to Scott, Cameron, B and Jo. "Guys something is wrong with Mike!" I said, worry in my voice.

"Told you!" Scott said. "He try to kill me, no lied." He said, I could tell by his voice he wasn't lying, meaning Mike did.

"I would be lying if I said he didn't tell me something was wrong and he had no power over himself." Cameron said.

I knew right away that we all needed to keep an eye on Mike.


	2. Promises?

_**Cameron pov**_

_**Flashback**_

"I think something is wrong!" Mike said worry in his voice.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I think I try to kill Scott." Mike said, he look both ways before saying that, making sure I was the only one to hear.

"Whoa? Was it um... I forgot what are their names?"

"Vito? No, I could recall it, that what's so odd about it." Mike said

"Maybe you did it yourself, I mean Scott was a little bit-"

"A little?" Mike asked.

"Fine! A lot, no wait, He was really rude. Maybe you wanted payback?" I asked, he look at me.

"No, I wouldn't hurt anyone." Mike said.

"Are you sure? I mean everyone gets mad, sad, insane form time to time."

"Maybe- Wait you just said I am Insane? Really Cameron, I need your help and you make fun of me."

"Sorry. I just thought I would bring that up, it's normal." I said.

"Hope your right." Mike said as he walk away.

_**Confessional no pov**_

Mike:He better be right.

_**Confessional no pov**_

Cameron:Do I tell the others? I mean if he is Insane

_**Cut off**_

Cameron:What the?

_**Cut off.**_

Cameron:REALLY!

_**Cut off.**_

Cameron:****!

_**Cut off.**_

_**Zoey pov**_

I and the rest woke up to Chris yelling for us.

"Good you are a wake. All of you, now I pick to nickname you for fun, Zoey your not so nice, Scott your orange, B your not talking as always, no that not the nickname, you know what let's call you bee, Cameron nerd, Mike more then one,

Dawn nerd. And the rest are just pain out losers." Chris said.

"HEY! Why did you give me that nickname!" Mike yelled.

"Because it true!" Scott said. "In fact Mike has-"

"Say it and I'll hurt you!" Mike said.

"DID!"

"You!"

Gasp was hear from the other camper as they look up at Scott and Mike.

"Great." I said to Cameron. _Just what we needed_

I could tell Mike couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to rip Scott a part. "YOU KNOW SCOTT! YOUR AN ******! AND NOT JUST THAT AN ***! A **** And an fool!" Mike yelled.

"Hey we should so make them fight and sing, think of the ratings! Nothing gets more ratings then bad singing and fighting." Chris said.

"And a lot more then I said, and who else thinks so?" He asked, looking at the rest of the campers, to my stock everyone else put their hands up. "See." Mike said, as if he won.

"Hehe, I don't care what others think Mike, what to they think of you? Monster? Insane?" Scott asked.

Everyone look at each other not sure of what to said.

"We don't!" I said.

"Me as will!" Cameron said.

"Thanks guys." Mike said.

"What about you guys?" Scott asked look at all the other campers.

"I am not sure what to said." Jo said. B said nothing as always.

"Will I knew all a long, I didn't said anything because he didn't want anyone else to know, and for one he not a monster or insane." Dawn said.

"So where is Vito?" Anne Maria asked.

"I would never say anyone was insane." Brick said.

"Will I do!" Lightning said.

"He try killing me! How is that not insane!" Scott said.

"So? If I could I would have." Jo said.

"Even I would have hurt you!" I said.

"Me as will!" Cameron said.

"Oh will, everyone knows at less." Scott said.

"Okay so odd, will anyone today we are-

"No, I think we should have a fight with Scott." Mike said.

"About time, Mike and Scott will fight! Will singing!"

"Oh come on!" Scott and Mike said at the same time.

Chris smile as he grub out some fake swords. "Okay, now hit as hard as you can, we want to see blood! Kids don't try this at home, HEHE!" He said.

"Okay... don't forget to sing."

"I won't." Mike said

"I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack" Mike sing as he hit Scott with the sword  
"Run away, run away, go save yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA" Scott hit Mike back.

"I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
It ended for both of us, faster than a  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see" Mike once more hit Scott.

"Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go save yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA" Scott smash Mike into the ground, he got back up and started to sing the rest.

"Your promises, they look like lies  
Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you)  
And I am finally free" Mike sing as he hit Scott.

"Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go save yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack" Mike sing as he hit Scott once more.

"Wow." I said. Mike could really sing will. Chris smile, he knew this would give him big ratings.

"Hehe, Fighting to the end with singing nice." Chris said.

"Wow, I went a little to far?" Mike asked. I nodded, as Cameron ran over.

"Wow, you can sing so will! But is Scott okay?" Cameron asked.

"Um ya, we will have to take Scott to the DR Mike did a really good job at hurting him, so team campers is safe. So team winner time to vote someone out." Chris said.

"Not bad kid." Jo said.

"I hope I didn't kill him." Mike said.

"Will he knows not to pick on you."

"Everyone does." Mike said, in a cold voice.

"Mike?" I asked a little bit worry.

"I said everyone does, maybe then I won't get pick on."

"Mike, we wouldn't let them, we are friends right?"

"Ya, and I promise nothing will change that." Mike said.

_**So we got to the first of two songs this is base off of, one of my fav songs :P I did change it to said save into of what it really said to fit more, the song will fit the story, so ya this chapter is new, because when I wrote the story I wrote the outline and the first chapter, so I am fallowing the outline.**_


	3. Lies!

_**I do say sorry for a long wait on something that was done for a bit now, sorry I been lazy. -_- ANYWAYS ENJOY MIKE INSANENESS! I SURE DO! LOLZ**_

_**Zoey pov**_

_T_he sun full the window as the campers were allow to eat. And by campers I mean team campers the other team was voting someone out. What Chris forgot to say was for the battle Mike was on our team will Scott was on the other Team.

I was wondering why they needed to vote someone out. Cameron fight with his food that was a big bug.

"Why does Chef feed us this?" Cameron asked as he poke the food.

"Because he thinks it funny, By the way where's Mike?" I asked.

"Oh no!" Cameron said as he ran off. I sigh and try to eat my food.

"So how long did you guys know about the loser illness." Jo said as she sat beside me.

"He not a loser! And he told me before he got voted out."

"I wonder what would have happen if you where voted out, or if Cameron was, are if I was, how would that had change things." Jo asked.

"If you where, I don't know me and Mike would just hang out, if I was...I'm not going to say it. Cameron? Not as bad, I don't know." I said.

"Remember how last season he was voted out first? And you where the fourth. Haha!" Jo said.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" I snap.

"Okay, fine girly girl." Jo said as she left.

"Maybe that's what is wrong with Mike." I said.

**Cameron's pov**

"So you say you were just walking when the woods went in flames." I said.

"Yup." Mike lied.

"Mike! You can't be doing this stuff! Someone will find out beside me!" I said.

"Who else? Me? Because I know I been doing it and I don't like it." Mike said. I could tell he was scare, he couldn't take it.

"It okay Mike, I'll keep an eye out for you, come on." I said.

_**Chris pov**_

I smile as the campers fight with their food, making the food bugs was the best idea! Ever! Not just was it fun to watch, it was painful! I mean why do people join my show? Oh wait the 100 Big ones. Hehe.

I then notice that both Cameron and Mike were not eating. _What with that? They need pain too. _ I look at all the screens one was the voting a other was outside camp and the last was in the eating hall, I was going to call it hell.

Then Cameron and Mike came in, about time, and sat down.

**Zoey pov**

"So Mike, where were you?" I asked.

"Um...K..I..L..L...Woods? I was at the woods!"

"Doing what?"

"B..A...C...O...N." Mike said.

"You were bacon? Mike please tell me."

"Orange!"

"He just doesn't want to talk about it." Cameron said.

"Really? Okay as long as you didn't kill anyone."

"What?"

"Mike I didn't mean" I said.

"I could so." Mike said.

"He been a little scare lately." Cameron said.

"So cold."

"And by a little I mean a lot."


	4. So it begins

_**Zoey pov**_

The next day dark clouds full the sky, and a storm warning had been call out for the part this season was taking place in, because of that we all have to be put underground for the day.

"At less we are underground away from the thunder that the only good thing." Scott said.

"Ya, and you got beat up by Mike." Jo said.

"Don't remind me, By the way where is the loser?" Scott asked.

The ground then move as a big hole was made in the ground. Then thunder and lighting hit from the top making a big hole in the top of the underground. Then Mike fall in.

"What the hack was he doing up there?" Scott asked.

"Mike are you okay?" Cameron asked as he ran to his side. Mike pull himself and look at Cameron.

"I think so." Mike said.

"Even I am wondering what the hack where you doing up ground?" Anne Maria asked.

"Um...Blue pony!" Mike said as he try to hide behind Cameron.

"You know if Staci was here she would had bug him to death." Scott said reminding the other team of their lost.

"Mike, what are you hiding?" I asked.

"Hiding? Hiding? HIDING what? I am not hiding anything! Gasp! Dumb kids always thinking I am hiding something." Mike said.

"Dang I was hoping for Vito." Anne Maria said.

"Hey Chester what is Mike hiding?" Scott asked.

"As if I would tell you!" Chester said.

"Maybe we should get Vito out here." Anne Maria said.

"Don't think I don't know what your trying to do!" I snap.

"STOP IT!" Cameron yelled. We all look at him as he gasp for some air. "We shouldn't mess with Mike." He said.

"And why not short stuff?" Jo asked.

"Because we shouldn't." I said.

"I said we should." Scott said.

"We shouldn't!" I said.

"What if we need one for."

"MY HEAD HURTS!" Mike yelled.

"You guys are hurting him!" Cameron yelled.

"What if we put a cowboy hat on his head?"

"What if we remove his outfit?"

"What if we-"

Mike was now gasping for air.

"Stop it! Why do you guys seem to want to use him?" Cameron asked.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Your hurting him! Stop yelling and talking about this kind of stuff!" Cameron snap.

"Mike are you okay?" I asked.

He slowly look at me, still gasping for air. "SHUT IT!" He said.

"Mike?" Cameron asked.

Mike look at Cameron as he still try to get more air, it more likely didn't help that we where underground at the time.

"SHUT IT! SHUT UP!" Mike yelled as he started to grab at his head.

"Had Mike lost it?" Jo asked.

"Mike! It us Zoey and Cameron!" I said.

"I don't care right now who you are! GET! STOP TALKING TO ME!" Mike said.

Then thunder was heard and rain started to come though the small hole getting Mike wet. Mike just stand there acting as if he didn't feel the water hitting him.

"Mike?" I asked.

"SHUT IT!"

"I think Mike lost it." Cameron said.

"We can all blame Scott for it as will." I said.

"Hey! Don't blame me if Mike goes insane." Scott said.

"Why should they not Scott? DIE!" Mike said, jumping at him.

"MIKE!" me and Cameron yell at the same time. Mike then look at me growling.

"SHUT IT!" He yell.

"Mike! Stop it! You insane jerk!" Scott said, as he tossed Mike off.

"AHH!" Mike yelp as he hit the wall.

"Mike?" We asked.

"...Shut up..." He said.

"Mike it's us." I said.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! MY HEAD!" Mike yelled.

"Mike! What's wrong!" Cameron asked.

"Run will you can!" Mike said.

"Ha?" We all asked.

"Zoey, Cameron run!" Mike said.

"M-"

"Do it!"

Me and Cameron look at each other. "Um we can't it."

"I said run away!"

"Mike you insane freak cool it!" Scott said.

"YOU'LL ALL PAY!" Mike yelled as he walk away.

We then all look at Scott, "What?" He asked.

"You doom us all." Cameron said.

_**NANANANANA! And so it starts this is more likey the latest I update a story, so enjoy.**_


	5. The Shadow With In

_**Mike's Pov Mind**_

"Whoa, am I in my mind?" I asked myself as I push myself off the ground. "Hello? Guys? And a girl?" I asked.

I look around my mind it seem odd, not like the last time I was here.

"Vito?" I said.

I then sigh and started to look for a way out of my own mind, after a bit I notice that there wasn't any.

"This is odd" I said looking around, "Guys?" I asked.

Then something kinda like a shadow move by me almost knocking me over. "Whoa! WHAT THE HACK WAS THAT!"

"Me" A voice said.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked.

"You, are should I say your shadow" The voice said.

"Your that thing I saw well rewatching TDRI! I am still stock they got video of the inside of my mind." I said.

"Cool I was on TV! Anyways I AM SHADOW MIKE!"

"MY NAME WITH SHADOW! Not cool!" I yelled.

"It is cool, now that girl Zoey you like her right?"

"Ya"

"I am going to kill her" Shadow Mike said.

"YOU CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS! I WON'T LET YOU!" I yelled.

"Oh Mike your not the boss of me, in fact I am the boss of you"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" I yelled

"You well" Shadow Mike said

_**ZOEY POV THE NEXT MORNING!**_

We where all up on the ground as I watch as Mike sleep, what was going on in his head?

I feel bad for him, if it wasn't for Scott that ***!

Wait Teletoon can beep out my thoughts? ****!

Anyways, I really feel bad for him, I wish I could change everything.

Cameron then walk up beside me, "We shouldn't be near Mike, Zoey" He said.

"I know, but I am worried about him" I said, Cameron nodded and look back at Mike.

"I think we need to keep an eye on him, but if anything Zoey I want you to be as far as you can from him"

"But why Cam?" I asked.

"He say to run away, he doesn't want us near him, he wants us to be safe, he knew something was wrong" Cameron said.

"I know, but" I said as Mike got up, he look at us and growl.

"What are you two doing here!" He asked with a lot of rage in his voice.

"Mike we don't want to harm you are any-"

"GET LOST!" Mike hissed at us.

"Mike"

Then Mike jump at me with a knife aiming it at my neck, "GET ARE DIE!" He hissed

Cameron eyes widen as he saw Mike aiming a knife at me, "MIKE STOP! I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" he yelled.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT I WANT!" Mike said as he somewhat cut into my neck.

I feel a small flash of pain, then stock then rage. "WHAT THE HACK MIKE I THOUGHT WE WHERE FRIENDS!" I yelled.

Mike eyes then widen and he look at the knife, "I did that?" he asked himself, "I..." Mike said as he run outside.

"Mike..." I said.

"Poor Mike" Cameron said.

_Don't worry the rest inside Mike head are fine I just wanted to aim this chapter on Shadow Mike! THE EVIL MIKE BHAHAHA!_


	6. Mike, Mike, MIKE!

Mike pov

_I think I got away from them, I don't want to hurt them! _I thought as I ran away from the camp.

"Mike!" I heard Zoey yell as she ran after me.

I stop and yell back, "Get away Zoey! GET AWAY!"

Zoey look hurt and she slowly walk away, "I get it Mike you need some time to your self" she said.

"No! Zoey that's not it" I said, d_umb Shadow Mike, I'm lucky to be in power! _

"Then what is it Mike?" she asked.

_Hey Mike I'll give you some time with your girlfriend but tell her about me and you get it._

"It's um I DON'T KNOW! I'm going though stuff, teenage boy stuff." I said.

"Mike you can tell me anything!"

"I can't Zoey!" I said, "I can't be here right now, you...you got to run..." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt!" I yelled

_Fool that's giving her a hint!_

I yell out in pain as I fall to the ground, Zoey ran over worried.

"Mike!" She said.

"Run Zoey, he's to powerful" I said

"Who?"

"Shadow Mike" I said as I black out

_I know this is a short chapter but I like how it goes so far. So ya._


	7. Shadow And Darkness

_**Zoey's Pov**_

I watch as Mike fall back to the ground landing on his knees, he look up once about to say something before he started to flip out.

"Mike!" I yelled in fear, then Mike stop and look at me, his eyes now cold and had no feeling to them, "Mi" I said before he cut me off

"No not Mike" he said in a cold voice.

"S-S-Shadow Mike?" I asked in fear.

? then grab a small knife the size of a mouse out of his pocket and aim it at me.

"DON'T DO THIS!" I yelled.

"I can and I well you know who I am now, and with that you need to be kill" Shadow Mike said.

"So you are Shadow Mike!" I yelled.

Shadow Mike did an evil smile as he somewhat cut into my neck, "Yes, and so?" he said

"LET MIKE GO!" I yelled as I kick him in the nuts.

"AHHH! NO!" he said

What I didn't know during this time was that Cameron was watching and saw everything, "What the hack is going on?" he asked me.

"Shadow Mike that's what"

"Shadow Mike? Whoa, Zoey had you notice something even more odd then that name?" Cameron asked

"Why are you guys talking about me like that?" Shadow Mike asked.

"What?" I asked

"His eyes! There red!" Cameron said

"Shadow Mike here" he said

"but they look the same to me"

"Do you guys know where Scott is because I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Shadow Mike yelled

"Why would we tell you Shadow?"

"It's Shadow Mike" he said

"Whatever" Cameron said

Shadow Mike growl and run off, "BYE BYE LOSERS! I AM KILLING ME SOME SCOTT!" he yelled.

"Oh snap" I said.

_Sorry for a long wait some one more likey a little kid -_- reposted me so I had not been able to post until now I also am updating _Who's the multiple? _Because I got that done._


	8. So The Killing Begins?

_**No pov**_

Shadow Mike hides in a tree waiting for the right time to jump down on who he was hunting, it was no other then as said in the last chapter Scott.

Shadow Mike aim his body ready to jump only to be hold back by a voice, _stop this right now! Even so it would be fun to hurt him...I mean don't do it!_ Mike thoughts flow though Shadow Mike mind making him hiss.

_I am going to kill that thing that Zoey, but first let's knock you out once more! _Shadow Mike thought back, Shadow Mike then hit his head on the tree, almost as hard as he could.

A yelled was hear from inside his mind then noting, Shadow Mike somehow knock everyone else out without knocking himself out.

He smile as he notice Scott was were he could hit him, _YES! _ He thought as he aim himself at him, then he jump from the tree knocking Scott to the side as he fall.

"AHH!" he yelp, before getting back up, he look at Scott who face went pale with kinda fear, "Hello Scott, I came for you" he said, pulling out the mouse size knife.

"WHAT THE HACK! YOU INSANE FREAK!" Scott hissed back, Shadow Mike just stand there bored, then he stab the knife into Scott arm.

Scott yelled out in pain and now there was full fear on his face, he pull the knife out and tossed it to the ground then ran off.

Shadow Mike waited for a bit giving him a head start before grabbing the knife, he smile at the blood on it and lick it, He smile once more then ran after Scott.

**(Okay how many times to I make someone lick a knife with blood on it? A lot, it's kinda creppy)**

Scott ran as fast as he could back to camp, he then ran into one of the small wooden house. Zoey and Cameron where there and look at him.

"Mike...is...insane..." Scott said as he grabbed at his arm.

Zoey look at the cut and slowly move back, "Wow he did a normal on you from that one cut" she said.

Then a epic knock was hear from the door, Scott move away as Cameron grabbed things to block the door.

"Let me in" Shadow Mike yelled.

"No" Cameron said as he put a small box near the door, Zoey sigh and grabbed a huge box and put it on top of the small one.

"Then I'll blow this house down! Na I'll just cut it" Shadow Mike said.

Cutting sounds started to come from the door, Zoey and Cameron more back looking for a way out, when Scott notice a small trap door under them.

"Quick that trap door!" he yelled.

Zoey open it and Cameron jump in, Scott fellow then Zoey close it.

"Oh so it's a game" Shadow Mike said.

Cameron was about to yell out but Zoey cover his mouth with her hand, Scott move back in fear, then Shadow Mike knife came though the Wooden Trap Door almost hitting Cameron, Cameron in stock yell out.

"Oh you are there, fun game fun game" Shadow Mike said, poking his head though the hole he made.

Cameron yelled and ran across the small pass way, Scott sigh and fellow.

But Zoey had a other idea, "MIKE! I know your in there break free!" she yelled.

"You fool I knock him out early! He's not coming to save you" Shadow Mike said aiming the knife at her neck.

She yelp in stock, what would she do! Then she had an idea, she grabbed Mike's shirt and pull it off, to her stock Shadow Mike gasp and in fact change to Vito.

"I owe you one girly! But no makes out, your not the Vito type! that's Anne Maria" Vito said.

"I'm just glad to see someone other then Shadow Mike" Zoey said.

Vito then remove the trap door and jump down, "So where is Anne Maria anyways?" he asked.

"She was voted out" Zoey lied.

"Aww, your still not the Vito's type" Vito said.

Cameron and Scott waited, Scott was bored as Cameron was in pure fear his face was pale as a ghost!

But then Zoey walk out the of the small trap door area, and Cameron sigh, until he saw Vito and then his face change to stock.

"He was the only one I knew how to get out" Zoey said.

"So where is Anne Maria?" Vito asked once more.

"I said she was voted out" Zoey lied once more.

"What?" Cameron asked.

Zoey then walk over to Cameron and talk into his ears, "I am lying got it?" she said.

Cameron nodded his head.

Vito to Zoey stock then started to grab at his head, "AWW IT BURN!" he yelled, his voice changing from Vito to Mike as he yelled.

Vito then just stand there his face was blank the same with his eyes, until a gasp was hear, "YOU FOOLS!" Shadow Mike yelled putting his shirt back on.

He then smile noticing Scott and pull out his small mouse size knife, he lick it as if he was showing off then stab Scott once more.

Scott yelled in pain and fall to the ground as Cameron and Zoey watch in pure stock.

Shadow Mike then pull the knife out and lick it, enjoying it.

"YOU SICK FREAK!" Zoey yelled.

Shadow Mike then stab Zoey, Zoey yelled in pain as she fall to the ground, "MIKE!" she yelled.

Shadow Mike gasp, "Zoey! RUN!" Mike said before becoming Shadow Mike once more.

"Your pain is fun" Shadow Mike said as he pull the knife out and lick it.

Zoey cried, "Mike...Mike...Mike" she said before fainting.

Shadow Mike did a evil smile before running off. A note was under were he once was.

Cameron pick it up and notice it said for Zoey only, "Odd" he said, then he look over at Scott who got himself up and was holding his other arm up, "Your okay?" Cameron asked.

"AHH! NO YOU INSANE FREAK FRIEND ALMOST KILL ME!" Scott yelled out.

Cameron sigh and look over at Zoey, he poke her a few times but she didn't move, "She out cold" he said.

Cameron then look back at the note, it was _**IN **_Mike's handwriting he wrote it for her, what could be in the note? Cameron couldn't help himself and open it, he gasp.

Dear Zoey and more likely

Cameron are Scott whoever

else pick to read it first,

I know it you Cameron.

If your reading this Shadow Mike left..

I really hope your all okay.

Zoey just in case Shadow Mike wants to vote you

out I found this head thing from last season.

It can be used this season too.

Cameron take care buddy.

Scott get a life.

-Mike-

I almost cried, he care so much even if Shadow Mike was taking over him, I look over at the fainted Zoey, Mike much feel like shit.

_And so Mike I mean Shadow Mike begins to kill! This is the longest chapter I ever made! And I like it! REALLY LIKE IT! KABLOW! HAHAHAHA! _


	9. A Dark Time Is Coming!

_**Note the next few chapter there won't be a POV.**_

The sun begin to set as Cameron, Zoey and Scott made their way back to camp, during the morning once Zoey woke up she made a bow and arrows, after last time using it she got really good at it.

She keep the bow aim just in case she needed to used it later, she really didn't want to hurt Mike but she may had too.

But then Cameron remember something, _I FORGOT THE NOTE! _He thought to himself, he pull the small note out and handed it to Zoey who gasp.

"Cameron how long did you have this note?" she asked, aiming the bow at him.

"A...few...hours..." Cameron said

"Wow...he cares that much..." she said holding the note in her hand. _MIKE! Please snap out of this soon! _She thought.

_**M**_

After a really really long walk the three made it to the camp, they sat down looking around.

"Where were you?" Jo asked.

"Mike try to kill us!" Scott said.

"I did not, I would never try to kill" Shadow Mike said, he look at Zoey and pull out the knife for her to see then he put it back in before Jo could look.

"Your the insane one" Jo said walking away.

Shadow Mike did an evil smile and pull the knife out, "I am going to vote you out, then went your about to get kick off, I'll kill you" he said.

Zoey gasp and hide behind Cameron.

"One at a time they fall, who fall first? The girl with the flower, who fall second? The one with the orange hair who fall last? The weakest and the loser" Shadow Mike said as he walk away.

Zoey almost snap, she was about to hit Shadow Mike with an arrow only to be stop by Cameron, "Mike is still in there Zoey" he said.

"Yes, I know why does it have to be so hard?" Zoey asked.

"Hard?"

"Living and being really good friends with him, he...he...he...just could always snap could always change, ever sec of his live, and ours we should be scare, fearing what he may be hiding or not know of, the monster with in...him..." she said.

"Mike greatest fear has to be what's happening now Zoey, he doesn't enjoy this as much as we do, we just have to be strong!" Cameron said

"I know...Cam...I know" Zoey said

_**NANANANA Sorry for the short chapter but after that long one I wanted to do something short, BTW don't worry about other storys all TDRI one's are plan to be done one point in time**_

_**that means beside this one**_

_**the story of the island of odd people**_

_**we will be friend forever**_

_**who the multiple?**_

_**For older one's I may rewirte the chapters, that means we will be friends forever, anyways hope you enjoy.**_


	10. Team Zoey!

_**Mike's Pov**_

_**Mind**_

I don't know really what happen, once second I was trying to stop Shadow Mike, the next nothing. I feel really sleepy and fight to keep my eyes open as I look around.

"hey anyone in here?" I asked, I try to get back but fail to, I was trap laying down, feeling week and wanted to sleep.

My eyes started to close, I couldn't fight it any longer and gave into it.

_**NO POV**_

_**the next day**_

"So by this map I made! Shadow Mike has plan for about five traps, so well we are playing the game, he more likely is going to came in and rip our hearts out" Zoey said. **(if you didn't notice she is now insane)**

"When you said it that way it sounds bad" Cameron said.

"Just keep me away from that insane freak!" Scott said.

"I well after I do something!" Zoey said running off.

"Doing what?" Cameron asked.

_**M**_

Zoey hide up in a tree watching Shadow Mike that so far didn't notice her, _he is planing traps!_

"And then the mouse well bite you and beat you up!"

"Shut it Mike!" Shadow Mike hissed at himself.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled, well doing so, she fall out of the tree and also made Shadow Mike notice her.

"Great someone was spying!"

"Zoey well stop you and then zzzzzzzz"

"ABOUT DANG TIME!" Shadow Mike hissed at himself, he look over at Zoey an evil smile came to his face and he pull out his mouse size knife and aim it at her neck.

"To bad you have to die here, with the wolves and the rain and me!" Shadow Mike hissed.

The thunder hit knocking over many trees, now if anything Zoey couldn't find her way back.

"Look at that, I told you" he said.

"Told me what?" she asked.

"I told you all, I am playing this game too, and I am going to win, and I always do!" he yelled.

Howling was hear from a far and she gasp.

"You can A) get voted out B) Die by my knife are C) Get eaten by the wolves" he said.

"None!" she yelled.

"I'll always win, always" he said.

"Mike come on fight him" I said.

"Please leave a message after the beep, **Beep**!" he said.

"Come on please!"

"He's not coming Zo! And soon you'll be dead!" he yelled running off.

"NO! This was a bad idea! CAMERON! Dang, I left him! If I make it back I'll be save from being voted out, but I could be killed by him, are the wolves" she said.

_**M**_

Cameron waited for Zoey for a really long time and he started to get worried, scare, sad, mad, food...wait food? Yes he was now hungry from waiting.

"Come on Zoey get back here!" he said, then it started to rain, "Scott, even so I hate you! We need to get inside!" he said pointing at the small wooden house.

"Sure" Scott said, walking inside, Cameron fellow.

_**Later**_

Cameron look at the window worried about Zoey, now it really was raining bad, then a knock was hear from the door, Cameron looked to notice Zoey and he let her in.

"SHADOW MIKE!" she yelled.

"What did he do?" Cameron asked.

Zoey fall down on one of the beds week, "He left me in the woods"

"Well you did go after him" Scott said.

"ACHU! I think I am getting ill now, also he plan a lot of traps"

During this B walk in, he just stand there wondering what everyone was talking about. B poke Zoey making her jump

"B? Say something next time" Zoey said.

B instead grab some paper and write on it, _So what this about?_ The paper asked.

"Mike is insane, and been taken over by Shadow Mike" Cameron said.

_Are you making it up?_ He wrote.

"No, I wish" Cameron said.

_Anything I could do to help?_ He wrote.

"VOTE HIM OFF!" Scott hissed.

"I think it would be for the best" Zoey said.

B nodded understanding and then wrote, _Sure._

_**So the mains for this story our so far Zoey Cameron, Scott (Only because he'll get hurt later on) And now B,**_

_**the bad main is well shadow Mike and Mike (Mike not evil but he in the same body so)**_

_**I also hit my head hurt and was having a hard try wiring so ya.**_


	11. BackStabbers!

_**Note before I start this I want reviews, a quick one okay if you fine a error I forgot just point it out and in the future I'll fix it okay?**_

_**Zoey's Pov**_

Chris voice ring out like a cat eating fish and then letting it all out, I jump out of my bed sighing to myself and walk out the door.

I seen that the rest of the team, Cameron, Shadow Mike, Scott, Dawn, B, and Jo where there and Team winners lightning, Dekota, Brick, Sam, and Anne Maria where also there.

Shadow Mike look at me hate in his eyes, a face that read like a open book and was saying, Your first.

I gasp, what traps did he have plan? I walk over Cameron that just happen to be near B and Scott.

"Okay Team Zoey we all have plans to stop Shadow Mike?" I asked.

"Team Zoey?" Scott said, hate in his voice.

B wrote on paper and give it to me

_Fool him, make him think we don't know about his traps and used them for our own used._

"Great idea B!" I said

B smile happy at the comment.

Then I notice Shadow Mike was watching, not to close but he more likely could hear us.

Cameron notice too, then B and last Scott, they look at each, "That's a great idea, we can make our own traps B" Cameron said.

B right away knew what he was talking about and nodded.

"Let's go do it" Scott said.

"Backstabbers" Shadow Mike said, as we walk a little bit away.

"Today you much get away from Fang" Chris said teleporting Fang onto land, he growl and aim his claws are whatever at Scott.

"AHHHH!" Scott yelled.

"Good luck!" Chris said.

"Scott you get Fang away, B you keep an eye on Mike, Cameron and me will try to win" I said as I pull Cameron along.

B and Scott just look at each other.

_**Z**_

After a bit me and Cameron were in the woods, me and Cameron were keeping an eye open for Shadow Mike traps.

So far nothing until I walk near a tree and **SNAP** a rope was cut making a huge log come our way, I grabbed Cameron and knock him to the ground making myself get hit by the log, "AHHHH!" I yelp as the log took me up

kinda like a log ride, then I jump onto it, and walk to the end of the log making it more the other way, "Hey Cam I have an idea!" I said.

Cameron watch in fear, "Do I have to come up?" he asked.

I grabbed his arm and as fast as I could pull him up on the log, "Yes" I said.

I told him to go onto the other side, and we both made the log go left and right really fast.

Shadow Mike walk out of where he was hiding, "WHAT THE HACK!" he yelled stock in his voice, "Your using my trap!" he yelled now with full rage in his voice.

He cut the rope making the log fall right on top of him, "Good luck next time Shadow" I said.

Shadow Mike growl and pull out his mouse size knife he started to cut the log as I grabbed Cameron hand and ran.

_**Z**_

I somehow made it to the end without getting hurt by Fang are Shadow Mike, but Scott seem hurt a lot, and B also was a little bit week, Cameron got sick on the run, and I was the only one.

Shadow Mike walk up behind me and grabbed my hair, I yell out in stock and pain, "Little girly girl thinks she can ruin my traps does she?" he asked, coldness in his voice.

"LET GO SHADOW!" I yelled trying to kick him, he grabbed my neck, as Cameron and B and... and B were helpless to just watch, then he tossed me on the ground and aim the knife at me, I yell out in fear.

"IT'S SHADOW MIKE! GOT IT!" he yelled into my ear, I nodded.

"Stop!" Cameron yelled.

"You listen, you mess up one of my traps one more time and I kill you got it?" he asked putting his knife somewhat into my neck, I nodded.

"Good" he said, letting go of me and walking away.

I pull myself up I feel petty much nothing but pain, I looked at Cameron fear in his eyes, B I couldn't tell but Scott even so he didn't care seem scared too.

"We need to get MIKE BACK!" I yelled.

"Mike back!" Cameron said as B put his hand up.

"Ya whatever" Scott said.

"TEAM ZOEY!" We all will beside Scott said.


	12. Eat UP!

_**PLEASE REVIEW! ARE WHATever!**_

_**Cameron pov**_

I had to wonder who won last night? It was the next day and we were enjoying will not really, our food.

Shadow Mike was sitting away from us, something I notice is that now he seem in pain, more of his trap much had back fire.

"So what team won?" Zoey asked.

"I have no idea" Cameron said.

Then I hear a crush and look to see Shadow Mike had fallen, "Ouch" he said.

"Ha, good for you" I said.

"My head" he said as he pull himself back up, "Ha? What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh please like you didn't hear shadow" Zoey said.

"Shadow? Oh ya Shadow Mike" he said.

"Mike...Mike!" Zoey said.

"Don't be happy I am not free for long" Mike said

"He's faking it Zoey" I said.

"He could be, how to I know it really is you?" Zoey asked.

"My name is Mike, you think I have men boobs"

"True" she said

"What else do you know Mike, are shadow" I said.

"Your the only one I trust, and that was a bad mistake because you told SCOTT, your small a nerd and as week as can be"

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Scott your an jerk, and B I never got to know you"

"I never knew Mike hated me" I said.

"Get job Shadow your almost fool us" Zoey said.

"GEART! THAT ONE THING ROAR!" Shadow Mike growled.

"We all know he wouldn't say that about me" I said.

Shadow Mike growl and walk away.

"team campers lost" A voice said.

"Great vote out" Zoey said

_**NANANANANA!**_


	13. Voting OUT! Part One

_**No pov**_

"It's vote out day and someone going home" Shadow Mike said to himself, he walk over to some cut out pictures of Zoey, Cameron, Scott and B.

"Who should go first?" he asked himself, he then pull out a knife and aim it at the picture of Zoey, "you, you know this reminds me of a song"

"Don't sing" Zoey said as she watch though a window.

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness" he sing

"OH COME ON!" Zoey said.

"And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster" Mike sing as he stab the picture of Zoey with a knife.

"I feel irrational  
So confrontational" He sing as he walk around looking at the pictures.

"To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder" he yelled and sing as he stab the Zoey picture hard, ripping it, Zoey gasp.

"It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder" he said stabbing the other pictures.  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

He then rip all the pictures a part and wrote on some picture

_**Zoey is out**_


	14. Part Two Campfire Of Blood

_**Zoey pov**_

The campfire, I knew Mike I mean Shadow Mike was thinking about it, VOTING ME THE HELL OUT! Now why wouldn't he?

I mean he sing that song it was petty clear to me the first time, I was the big one, the one that could bring Mike back, the one that always has hope in her heart, but I was going to be voted out unless, I pull it out of my pocket the head, the thing that can keep me in, the thing Mike handed me.

It was here, here was where it all started, the real war, "Shadow I am not going tonight" I said as the marshmallow of whatever was given to me, I hold the head up and everyone gasp, even Shadow Mike, "I am not going anywhere!" I yelled.

Then the other votes were read and the one voted out was Jo! I gasp, "Sorry" Cameron said.

Jo growled and try to punch Cameron but was pull away before she could, "You'll be sorry!" she yelled.

Dawn watch then look at Shadow Mike, "Mike you feel off today, sad?" she asked, he nodded freaking her out.

"Ya just fine" he said, Dawn step back looking a little scare, "What?" he asked.

"There is a **HUGE **darkness around you Mike, and it's seems a bad future is near" she said.

B watch Shadow Mike as he went into his pocket and pull out the small knife, he then aim it at Dawn's neck and started to cut, she yelled in fear.

B growled and smash Shadow Mike into the ground, "GET OFF YOU BIG FAT PIG!" Shadow Mike said.

Dawn got up and grab the knife, she gasp to see her blood on it, "Great darkness has taken over our beloved Mike"

_**(That doesn't mean she likes him, B seems to like her so)**_

B try his best to keep Shadow Mike down but soon Shadow Mike knock him down and had the knife once more, I gasp as he lick the blood off before stabbing Dawn, she cried out in pain before falling to the ground.

He smile a sick smile, a smile I will never forget, I started to feel ill as soon as he did that smile, that sick smile of enjoying the blood, and the pain, my boyfriend was sick, ill to the mind, taken over by darkness.

I fall to the ground sick and black out, Cameron later told me that Shadow Mike drink some of my blood by cutting my neck and putting it in a cup, the DR had to take care of me for a bit before I could get back on the show.

_**Oh great sounds like a CP :C**_


	15. Don't You Want To Burn It With Me?

_**So after a little bit of a break I am back to this story.**_

_**NO POV**_

Shadow Mike was on the roof of the wooden house looking out into the night sky, a smile cross his face as he stab his mouse size knife into the wooden house.

"No power with unstoppable levels of heat that would dive anyone insane" he said as he started to remove a little bit of the wooden house, then he stab the knife into some kind of small fan thing.

By it self even without what Shadow Mike was doing it didn't help the heat too much and with it gone it would be super hot inside, but Shadow Mike was doing more then that, he was going to make the fan blow hot air into the wooden house of his team.

He also was going to put some bugs in to the wooden house and get rid of any water inside, this was going to be fun for him.

**The next morning**

Zoey woke up to some yelling of what she think is Cameron and Dawn, "What going on" she asked.

"Spiders" Cameron said trying to step on some bugs.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Dawn said.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Scott asked, then he notice the fan and the big hole in the roof, "Zoey your insane boyfriend mess up the fan and made a big ass hole in the roof" he said.

B look at the roof and started to cut some wood to fix it, then he look at that fan and cut it down he flip it the other way and put it back on, soon the air was replace with cool air instead of burning hot, then he continue to work on the hole.

"What was the point of letting bugs in!" Cameron yelled, Dawn pick up the small spiders and open the door to the wooden house and let them out.

"There you go little guys!" she said waving goodbye to them, the spiders stop and look back then also wave before running off, "Their not as bad as you think, but they can bug you" she said.

"Not funny!" Cameron said.

"there more bugs in here then outside, at less my rat hunting skills can come in to used!" Scott said as he grabbed some old wood and hit the bugs on the ground.

"Scott!" Dawn yelled, "DON'T HURT THE BUGS!" she said.

"And why not"

"because they didn't hurt you"

"who says!"

"Your a-"

"shut it"

"This is boring" Cameron said.

Shadow Mike watch from outside as he grabbed some small wood that was on fire and tossed it on the ground, "Watch it burn to the ground!"

"Fire this wire,

ball of fire

burn this farm

found and downed in fire the other way around"

"this sun is done,

the day is fray

the morning is forewarning

the night write

goodbye as you watch though the mind's eye"

"Why bad guy

because what was

is on his mind"

"Dead in the head

his mind is blind

help oneself

cry bye bye"

he sing as he watch the wooden house slowly start to go on fire, "good bye forever" he said as he walk away.

_**Note: I wrote the song myself this time and LOVE how it came out not half bad I say.**_


	16. Somewhere Belong Happyness and Sadness

_**The team never knew about the fire that Shadow Mike started in fact they were gone once the wooden house went on fire.**_

_**NO POV**_

"You went too far Shadow Mike!" Zoey said as she walk up to him, he seem to be setting up a trap.

"Great I was hoping you would burn in the fire, that means I have to get rid of you are I could maybe"

"Don't think of it! This story is only rated M!"

"now it's rated MA for blood and me killing and"

"I said don't think of!" Zoey snap.

"Aww your no fun, oh will time to kill you then" he said pulling out the knife that is a size of a mouse as always.

"Oh you think that don't you, but I know Mike will break free!"

"I said he won't"

"Shut up Shadow Mike! I AM SICK OF YOUR GAMES!"

"But I'm not playing any games...yet..." he said as he walk off.

_**...**_

_**trust me it get's worse from here out...**_

_**...note if I don't get ANY REVIEW THIS CHAPTER I QUIT! No kidding! I feel so unwanted...**_


	17. Wake Up To The Sun

_**Update**_

_**Will it summer so I'll try to upload more on youtube and fanfic until the 30 where I'll be gone until about two weeks. I also lost my cat and will am not happy so ya.**_

_**No pov who give a ******_

_**inside Mike's mind**_

"This is past rude and evil this is madness!" Mike yelled at Shadow him.

"this is not madness this is s-"

"No jokes shadow me!" Mike snap.

"Find! Both ways your going to die and so is that Zoey girl"

"you wouldn't!"

"I WOULD!" Shadow Mike hissed.

"Remind me why you guys are just watching this? I mean I understand me I AM LAZY!" Vito said.

"your pure evil! YOUR LIKE AN SHADOW OF AN SHADOW OF a guy name Fish!"

"Ya it seems all her OC are half OC are evil, no let's stop breaking the wall and get back to me killing Zoey with a KNIFE! HAHAHAHAH Knife's are funny"

Mike just watch sadness full him he was hopeless, he was just able to watch what was going to happen, the doom, the last of his love one, he started to cry until he fall to sleep.

**No pov the next morning**

Sun came in though the windows of the new wooden house waking up anyone that was sleeping, of course that was Zoey, Scott, Cameron and B, Dawn was a wake talking to the birds.

"Where the hack is Shadow Mike?" Zoey asked.

"I was a wake for a reason, he woke up early this morning at ten am and will I fellow him and he grabbed a big knife and started singing the song from chapter 13" she said

"So?" Zoey asked.

"He also yelled KILL ZOEY LET THE BODY HIT THE FLOOR LET THE BODY HIT THE FLOOR!" Dawn said.

"That sounds evil even when you say it" Cameron said

"thanks I been working on my acting" Dawn said.

"So he's out to killed me that gives me an idea, I'll get killed!"

"Zoey?" Cameron asked

"I am never going to see Mike anyways"

"ZOEY!" Cameron yelled, Zoey stop and look at him

"What?"

"I have a better plan but it's only for you and not the readers!" he said as he told her the plan she nodded.

"Good idea! ZOEY AWAY!" she yells as she ran off insane like.

"Girls always acting like freaks" Scott said.

_**Mhaha...who cares...review please...**_


	18. Two Bad, One Doom!

**NO POV**

Zoey jump from tree to tree until she was where Shadow Mike was.

"Zoey, I can hear you!" he hissed as he walk up to the tree, he started to cut it with the small knife, until it fall over, Zoey jump off of it laying on Shadow Mike.

"this would be fine with me if your pants were off" Shadow Mike said

"Gross!" Zoey growled hitting him.

"Okay then I'll kill you!" he said as he aim the small knife at her heart.

"What would make you not kill me?" she asked.

"You could come to my house later and make out to Justin Bieber"

"NOOOO! KILL ME!" Zoey yelled.

"Okay have it your way" he said stabbing her.

She yelled out in pain for a bit until she fainted.

"Blood lot's of it, how nice" Shadow Mike said as he lick the knife.

Chris then came over, he wouldn't had care any but will, he could get sue, "Mike dude! Don't you know I could get sue if she dies!" he said.

"yay your going to jail" he said

"Um you know, there is something not right about you"

"what give you that idea? The fact that I just stab that girl?" he asked.

"Um I'll called 911 and get someone to look over you, let's see Duncan!"

"What now! I thought I didn't have to be in this season!" Duncan said as he came out from behind a tree.

"You didn't but now I need you to watch the insane freak, goodbye, I am going to cont my money" Chris said as he walk away.

"Want to go kill everyone on the island?" Duncan asked

"Oh this will be fun" Shadow Mike said.

_**Yup, I added Duncan in there, I couldn't think of anyone else to watch him, I was thinking maybe DJ but he cares to much, so I put him with Duncan.**_


	19. A Other Note?

_**No pov inside Mike's mind**_

Mike cry to himself he petty much just kill Zoey, "Why" he said over and over until a hand grabbed his neck, it was Shadow Mike.

Shadow Mike's red eyes burn Mike's eyes as he look at him, "you want to know why?" he asked, Mike nodded his head, "because she was in the way, she wanted to stop me, so she had to die, same with your other friends" he said in a cold dark voice, Mike nodded not being able to talk because of how Shadow Mike was holding his neck, "so you understand?" he asked.

"No" Mike growl, Shadow Mike then tossed Mike to the ground, Mike yelled in pain as Shadow Mike put his foot on his neck, then Shadow Mike went to Mike ear and said,

"Do you understand?" Mike nodded in pain, "Good" he said letting him go, Mike pull himself up and growled at Shadow Mike, he knew he was too week to fight him but he had to do something. _A note! _He thought, _I can still write! I'll write it to Cameron! _He thought.

He then used all his power to write a note to Cameron then he black out.


	20. It Had Just Started MHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

_**No pov**_

Shadow Mike watch as Duncan got out some stuff he had hidden behind a tree, "are we going to set them on fire?"

"I don't see why not"

"okay good because I have a lot of stuff to make them on fire" Duncan said as he pull out some stuff.

"Ah ten knifes, why that many?" Shadow Mike asked

"why that many? Because you want to have a back up just in case one breaks on a bone" Duncan said

"why ruin good bone's? You can used them as arrow's later" Shadow Mike said.

"Good point, but just in case we do we need back up"

"good point also, do you have a feeling like we are being watch?" Shadow Mike said pulling out his mouse size knife, he look around then aim it at a small tree, "come out I hear you!" he said.

"Aww I men! I never wanted to die here!" a voice said

"who are you?" Shadow Mike asked

"DJ!" he yelled

"Should I kill him?" Shadow Mike asked.

"He may be useful for us, he is good at cooking, why not keep him around, and if he does anything wrong-"

"-Mouse knife in the neck!" Shadow Mike said.

"Why me?" DJ asked.

**M**

"It just us now" Cameron said, "and we need to get this plan going"

"What plan?" Scott asked

"I don't recall a plan" Dawn said.

"THERE WAS A PLAN! GOSH SHUT UP!" Cameron yelled, "the plan is easy we get Shadow Mike to come to us"

"then what? The only one who could used a bow is dead" Scott said.

"True, I feel no power to used a bow in any of you, but Scott you seem to have the way with bugs"

"great I'll talk to bugs great help, yay" Scott said.

"Cameron you can be the brains for a lot of the stuff, B can build what we need" Dawn said.

B nodded, "Great idea! As one we can stop Shadow Mike, and without killing him!" Cameron said as he ran off and grabbed some paper, "we can build a mind teleport thing...and teleport into his mind!" Cameron said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Dawn asked

"from this note Mike wrote in the last chapter, and you thought that note was going to be useless!" Cameron said.

"Who are you talking to?" Dawn asked

"now because all the other chapters had been boring as hell we are going to get ready and the war will start next chapter!"

"what are these chapters you speak of?" Dawn asked.

"Go with it" Cameron said.

_**Yes, after all of that in the next chapter things will just to speed up! And get longer! In fact I may write two chapter's today so keep a look out! Are get a bow in the butt with an arrow!**_


	21. KABLAM!

_**Mike mind**_

_**No pov**_

"Remind me to never plan or start an attack before the next chapter" Mike said as Shadow Mike grabbed his neck

"really foolish of you to attack" Shadow Mike growl, Mike look up at him and kick as hard as he could that petty much did nothing, "wow so week, didn't feel a thing" Shadow Mike said, Mike sigh and let himself fall to the ground.

"I really should had thought this though" Mike said

"you should had, attacking without a plan is really foolish" Shadow Mike said

"what are you trying to do?" Mike asked

"nothing just pasting time as I get ready to kill all of your friends"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Mike yelled, Shadow Mike grabbed Mike neck and tossed him at a wall, Mike yelled out in pain as he fall down.

"I would and I WILL!" Shadow Mike yelled

"No" Mike said, "I won't let you!"

"Blah blah, BLAH always the same thing, doesn't it get old Mike?" Shadow Mike asked

"No, what is getting old is you!" Mike said as he try to kick Shadow Mike, Shadow Mike grabbed Mike foot and tossed him at another wall, Mike yelled out in pain as he black out.

"Night, night, Loser" Shadow Mike said

**Morning**

"I only notice now that the other team is gone" Cameron said, as it seem like he was looking at a map.

"Cameron, I feel Mike is near" Dawn said

"but we are not done yet" Cameron said

"we need to keep Mike away until we are done"

"These dumb bugs never listen!" Scott said, hitting some bugs that were on the wooden floor.

"Scott go outside and make sure Mike doesn't come in" Dawn said

"No! He's out to kill me!" Scott said

Then the door slam open, "HERE'S SHADOW MIKE!" Shadow Mike said.

"AHHHH!" They yelled

"Scott hit him with the wood!" Cameron yelled

"OKAY!" Scott said as he slam the wood down on Shadow Mike head

"AHHHHH!" Shadow Mike said as he fall to the ground.

"All we need now is to send us into his mind" Dawn said

"Easy said then done, the only two people that seem to be able to go in, is me and Zoey" Cameron said

"Great!" Scott said, rolling his eyes.

"That means we need Zoey alive?" Dawn asked

"It also voted out night the next day" Scott said, "I hope I get voted out"

"Great" Cameron said.

_**Ya don't ask how the other team got voted out...just don't...**_


	22. Who Is This?

_**? pov**_

The small tree's rock with the soft wind coming form the wast, I sat on a small hill looking over the island I was on, waiting, waiting, I'll be needed soon. My eyes were red from being up all night for a few night's in fact I think about nine or less, I keep cont on a rock I mark on, the wind pick up and the big tree's started to rock with the wind, it was really dark, it was night, a other night being up waiting, waiting for when I am needed.

"It got to be soon" I said to myself, "or else I would be wasting my time" being up all night for a long time had really hurt my mind, I was petty much sleep waking, what I was really waiting for was unknown why I keep being up I forget, all I knew is wait, wait for when I am needed, wait for someone to call out to me, WAIT were the time is right, but for now I feel my eyes slowly start to close, I fight it off because I knew I had to be a wake, "For..." I said before I pass out

_**short chapter is short, but because of a virus I didn't get to write until now, I also won't be on the 30 for one week but who is this unknown person? And how will this play out? NANANANA**_

Shadow Mike:Not cool, where my epic fight? COME ON! EVERYONE IS WAITING!

They can wait longer!


	23. The END!

_**? pov**_

"Where am I?" I asked as I woke up the next day I seem to be on the other side of the island, I really didn't know why I was here but I feel like I was up for day's, I hop off the rock I was laying on and look around, "I need to get back to camp" I said to myself

_**LATER**_

It took a day before I got back to the normal side to the island, what stock me is will I was gone, the other team was voted out!

"Zoey?" a voice asked me

"Cameron? You don't know how glad I am too see you" I said

"I would be glad too but I got voted out last night, in fact I shouldn't be on the island the same with you! But I couldn't help but keep an eye on Shadow Mike"

"Who was voted out before you?" I asked

"Will it been a long time like the other team is gone and the two night's before Dawn and B were voted off, all that left is Scott, what Shadow Mike has planed is unknown" Cameron said.

"Anyway to stop him?" I asked

"WILL! We did make this thing to sent us into Mike's mind, now with you here we can teleport in!"

"Good plan!" I said

"There's Shadow Mike now!" Cameron said pointing at Shadow Mike

"Let's go in"

Cameron press something on the thing he made everything went kinda blur like then we were in the oddest place I had ever seen

"Mike's mind" Cameron said

"Then where is-"

I then notice what look like a Shadow of Mike beating Mike up, "Never mind" I said.

"And that's my plan, got it? Mess it up and I'll rip your heart out and eat it as blood fulls my mouth" Shadow Mike said, Mike sadly nodded his head

"got it, you kill Scott and I won't die"

"good boy you learn a lot! After all I did kill you girlfriend!"

"Mike!" I yelled

The shadow are whatever look at me hate in his growing red eye's, he growl and jump at me knocking me to the ground are whatever, I notice his eyes kinda look like fire, he then hit me a few times with his hand, I yelled out in pain as Mike just watch, "MIKE! What are you doing? HELP ME!" I yelled

"No Zoey! I really do want Scott to die, in fact it was my idea to kill him in the first place"

"Wait...what? Are you backstabbing me? Mike it's Zoey!" I yelled in fear as the Shadow grabbed my neck.

"Go a head do it" he said

"Mike? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAYING! Had you been brainwash?" I asked, he look away from me as Shadow Mike tossed me to the ground a few times

"MIKE!" Cameron yelled

"No..." Mike said as turn around to face Shadow Mike, "NO! THIS THIS IS OVER!" he said as he grabbed Shadow Mike and pulls him away from me. I gasp for air and watch in great fear as Mike started to beat up on Shadow Mike

"I TRY AND TRY TO STOP YOU AND THIS IS THE END! THIS IS WERE YOU CROSS THE LINE!" Mike said punching Shadow Mike in the shadow face

"Mike" I said

Mike then hit him really really hard Shadow Mike yelled out in pain then faded away, Mike then fall to the ground

"Mike?" I said walking over to him, he lay on the ground gasping for air

"I'm fine Zoey" he said with a huge smile as he pull himself up, "I'm just stocked that I kill him, I never plan to do that!" he said

"It's okay Mike, it's better that he is dead, now I can see you aging"

"been a long time had it not?" Mike said

"it feel like forever" I said.

"Um sorry to ruin your moment but, um ya Mike your killing Scott" Cameron said, looking at what look like a huge tv screen

"okay guys get out and I'll take over" he said

Cameron pull a small box out of his pocket and press the sent key, I watch as once more everything went blur like then we were outside, near Mike, Mike gasp as he took over his body once more and let go off Scott

"so close" someone watching joke

"with that Mike wins"

"no!" Mike said holding his hand up, "I don't want to win, not this way! Everything that happen in the past few day's I wish didn't, I am sorry guys, I am sorry Zoey, Cameron, B, Dawn, Jo, Scott, And everyone else! This never was meant to happen! All of this was a mistake that I made! It should had never happen! Sorry but I am letting Scott win"

I gasp and so did Cameron, he really was kind and caring, Mike walk over to me and smile, "Why? Why did you give it up?"

"Who need's money when I have the best girlfriend and friend around" he said

"plus I think Scott needs the money"

"MY LEGS! I CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS!" he yelled.

"yes, yes he does" Mike joke.

_**later**_

Mike sat by himself looking out at the sea, I sigh and walk over to him, "Did you miss everyone?" I asked as I sat on a rock near him, he smile and nodded. "It much had been hell" he nodded once more.

"More then hell, more then a nightmare, like a hellmare are a nighthell are something like that, I thought I would never see you after that, I would always be in the mind, and I thought he killed you! I was scare mindless!" Mike said

"I know Mike, but think of it this way, your back now and soon we are going to be home, we can enjoy life once more and forget this ever happen"

"Until they air it on Teletoon" Mike joke

"Yup until then!" I said, he then hug me and said

"thanks for everything Zoey, and I promise when we get back I'll give you something better then a hug" he said.

"you want to be a bad boy?" I joke

"No, I would be Vito if I wanted that" He joke

"You know in the mind I was worried there worried that you were going to let him killed me, but I was wrong because I am here now enjoying this sunset with you, on an island"

"yup" he said

"yup" I said

"Can I ruin the moment and say it's time to go! the boat ready" Cameron said

"Will it's time" I said

"yup" he said

"okay get over the love you two and onto the boat" Cameron said

"Hey! We had not seen each other in forever shouldn't it be more like, Mike I am glad you back! Now to the boat?" Mike joke

"yup" Cameron said as walk on a path of sand that went from the rock's Mike and I were on to the boat, we fellow until we go over to the boat, Mike hop in then me, then Cameron

"will a other season over, let's hope next season isn't as bad" Mike said

"Yup" Everyone else said

_**THE END!**_

_**So how did you enjoy it? Please review!**_


End file.
